Legendary Bladers
by MewBlack3
Summary: Can't think of a good summary. You'll have to read it to find out. I do not own Digimon or Metal Fight Beyblade.
1. Chapter 1

Its been a year since Takuya, Kouji, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Kouichi, and I defected Lucemon. I'm now living with Gingka in Metal City but went back to the Sweeper life. I still go to school and hang out with the others still. But still have a bad feeling that something's going to happen. While Madoka was showing me how to clean and fix a beyblade a bright light comes out of nowhere.

"What the bloody hell." I said softy but still shaken and shock.

But Madoka and I didn't think about once we were done we went to bed.

**The Next Day**

I was cheering Kenta; one of Big Brother's friends whose continuously defeating his opponents, Gingka bursts out cheering Kenta despite even though its against the rules as he's commentating on the matches. But they don't know that I'm Gingka's sister (even though I'm adopted) expect Gingka's friends know about me.

"Come on Kenta-san you can do it!" I cheer for Kenta as he wins each match.

**Several rule violations later **

Kenta is announced the winner of the tournament and is given a trophy.

**At the B-Pit **

Gingka lets loose the excitement when he sees his newly fixed Bey and thanks Madoka, who was sleeping.

"Yes thanks Madoka!" Gingka said grabbing his Pegasus.

"Hey Gingka let's bey battle!" Kenta suggest with excitement.

Gingka and Kenta runs out, already deciding to have a battle. While outside, Gingka notices an arrow flying at Kenta and pushed him out of the way, but Madoka comes out and it almost hits her. The arrow contains a challenge note from an anonymous person. Gingka quickly accepts despite not knowing who the challenger is. So Gingka, Madoka, Kenta, and I arrive at a beach only to be greeted by two people who are on a boat in the beach's ocean.

"Kyoya…Benkei!?" I shout out surprise seeing them here.

"That's right I also challenge you too Data Hagane!" Kyoya shouts pointing to me challenging me also.

"Alright you can battle me after you battle Big Brother." I suggest since he challenge Big Brother first.

"I'll take both of you on!" Kyoya shout taking both of us on at the same time.

Before long, a battle breaks out between Gingka and Kyoya who wishes to settle the score once and for all. Plus battle with me to see how strong I am. Rock Leone appears to be stronger than ever and ends up throwing boulders at Galaxy Pegasus and Midnight Cat.

"Come on Midnight you can do it!" I shout out trying not to have a sleep out.

Gingka and Kyoya are at a mud hole in which Leone has gotten stuck in.

_**Special Move…Star Booster Attack! **_

It was stopped by Leone's new Sand Storm Lion Gale Force Wall. In a huge explosion, Pegasus, Leone, and Midnight evolve into Cosmic Pegasus F:D, Fang Leone 130W2D, and Midnight 134F5 respectively. I felt a familiar power it like the time when I was in the DigiWorld with Takuya and the others. My pocket starts to glow seeing my D-Tector comes back with my spirits. The Beys also seem to have hidden potential and Madoka cannot find any data on either Beyblade.

"Come on Pegasus!" Gingka shouts out cheering his bey on.

Pegasus and Midnight is soon pushed into a corner by Leone and is about to lose all its remaining stamina, however, Pegasus's performance tip changes and both Beys soon begin their full power attack spree again. My Bey's performance tip changes but it got more defense power. Gingka, Kyoya, and I were both shocked as the our Beys cause another massive explosion. Kenta, Madoka, and Benkei cover their eyes and when they open them they are shocked to see Gingka, Kyoya, and I knocked to the ground while our Beys keep spinning.

**Back to the B-Pit**

Gingka, Kyoya, and I were getting check out since we were in a intense battle with each other. Until I heard the front open I forgot that Kouji and the others were coming to visit.

"Neko did you get your D-Tector back?" Kouji ask me about my D-Tector, "Also what happen to you?"

"At the same time when Data got her D-Tector back mine, Data's, and Kyoya's beys evolve." Gingka explains to them about our beys evolving.

"I don't know why but I have a bed feeling that there's a reason why our beys evolve." I said knowing something's going to happen, "Hold the phone did you get your D-Tectors back?" I ask Kouji and the others, "Huh I don't feel ever good." I said becoming dizzy.

Everything around starts to go black I last I heard was Kouji's, Gingka's, Takuya's, and Kouichi's voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gingka's POV**

Data passed out from exhausting from battling. Elsewhere, while she was sleeping in her room by at the shop. Me and my friends are having some practice battles. I was battling against Kenta while Benkei battles against Kyoya.

"So Data's, Gingka's, and Kyoya's bey evolve?" Hikaru ask Madoka about our beys.

"Yeah plus some people name Kouji, Takuya, JP, Tommy, Kouichi, and Amy came to visit and saying something about getting something called D-Tectors back." Madoka explains to them, "Do you and Gingka know something about this?"

"Yes I wasn't there when she, Takuya, Kouji, Tommy, Zoe, JP, Amy, and Kouichi fought against an evil digimon named Lucemon." Father said explaining to Madoka and Hikaru "Gingka saw the whole thing from what he told me I was frighten that Data barely survive the battle."

Me and Kenta have a strong battle and I defeat Kenta with my special move _**Final Drive**_, while Kyoya beats Benkei.

"That's right for the first time I was scared for her safety because she's been though so much in her life." I said remembering that day against Lucemon, "Data almost died from that battle and on that day I promise myself that I'll protect her. Hang a minute I remember Dan told me and the others when they were on Neathia he and Data saw a bright light go into Data's bey!" I said remembering what Dan told me and the others.

"He's right." Data said walking into the stadium.

"Neko you shouldn't be up." father said concern about her health.

"Father's right Neko you should get some more rest." I said agreeing with father.

"Fine I'll go back." Data said walking back to the shop to rest some more.

"Did anyone saw anything that was out of the ordinary?" Father ask us.

"I saw a bright light the night before last." Benkei said remembering something falling out of the sky.

**Benkei then has a flashback to when they battle and he lost and he and Kyoya witnessed the Star Fragment fly pass them.** Madoka and Hikaru watch as they battle. Madoka states that she has found out via her computer that Fang Leone is able to have a mode-change by simply flipping the Metal Frame turning it into "Counter-Mode". The same is with Cosmic Pegasus, it enables a mode change by turning the PC Frame left. Madoka and Hikaru tell this to Kyoya while he battles. Kyoya tells them that he is tired of being examined. He storms off while Benkei follows him.

**Data's POV**

I was at the park walking around until I saw a boy in trouble. I run over to help I launch my bey at the teen.

"Hey kid are you aright!?" I ask the boy with glasses.

"Huh you're Data Hagane!" the boy said knowing my real name.

"Huh you have a star fragment?" the teen said to me about a start fragment.

I heard Gingka and the other running to help me and the boy with the glasses. The boy disappears like a cat.

"So you're a Legendary Blader also Mr. Gingka along with Ms. Data?" the boy ask Big Brother knowing Gingka and I.

"Huh?" Big Brother and I said at the same time confuse.

Before we could ask him anything he lost conscience. We took him back to the shop and a hour later he woke up.

"What's you name son?" father ask him for his name.

"Yuki Mizusawa sir." the boy name Yuki said telling us his name.

"That's a strong name Yuki." I said impress about his name.

"Please you have to help me to find the other Legendary Bladers so Nemesis can't be relieve!" Yuki said asking for our help.

"Yuki maybe you can explain to us about this Nemesis." Takuya said wanting to know more.

"Well you see…" Yuki said nervously.

"Takuya calm down and let him talk!" I said hitting him on the head, "Yuki how do you know about the star fragment?"

"What's a star fragment?" Kouji ask since he doesn't the legend.

"A star fragment is a star that is from space and fallen into the Earth hundreds of years ago." father explain to everything, "Only the people at Koma Village know about this."

"My grandfather told me about it." Yuki said telling us how he knows, "He told that a new star fragment will come crashing down on Earth awaking a new power."

"What a new power!?" I said surprise and shock, "Hang then how come I already have a star fragment?!"

"Legend has it that a special star fragment will choose one person to be its vessel." Yuki said telling us another legend, "It is also said that vessel will be Destiny then Light and Darkness will become one but Harmony will follow. Plus that chosen vessel will able to sense the Star Fragment in the beys it has chosen."

"So you track down the new star fragment after al these years?" I ask Yuki about him tracking it.

"Yes that is correct Ms. Data." Yuki said to us about the star fragment.

"Well it looks like we got another battle on our hands." Kouji said knowing it another battle.

"Why do you say that?" Yuki ask him.

"Because Data is the Warrior of Destiny while I'm the Warrior of Light, my older twin brother Kouichi is the Warrior of Darkness, and Amy is the Warrior of Harmony." Kouji said telling them about us being Legendary Warriors.

"So you're Kouji the Warrior of Light, Kouichi the Warrior of Darkness, Takuya the Warrior of Flame, Zoe the Warrior, Tommy the Warrior of Ice, JP the Warrior of Thunder, Amy the Warrior of Harmony. And Data the Warrior of Destiny." Yuki said knowing what element we are, "You eight are the Legendary Warriors that defeated Lucemon!"

"How do you know!?" Gingka ask surprise that he knows about the Legendary Warriors.

"Because my digimon partner; Lunamon told me about you guys." Yuki said showing us his D-3.

"You a DigiDestined!?" Gingka, Father, Takuya, Zoe, Kouji, JP, Tommy, Kouichi, Amy, and I shout at the same time.

"Yes I am." Yuki said telling the truth.

Soon Yuki explains to us about how he met Lunamon and telling us how he's been tracking the Star Fragment.

"The Star Fragment came to Earth but broke into millions of pieces scattering across the globe." Yuki told us about the star fragment, "There ten of them. And that means that Mr. Gingka and I are Legendary Bladers. While Ms. Data is the key to finding them."

"It looks like you and the others have another battle on our hand right Data!?" father said to me but didn't respond.

I've fallen asleep on the chair I was sitting reading a book on Greek legends.

**Ryo's POV**

"I looks like Data has already found something about Nemesis." I said reading the page she's on.

"Whoa she's fast at this is she?" Yuki said amaze about Data finding information so fast.

"That's right but for some reason she's been tired lately so I'm going to put her in bed." I said picking her up and putting her in bed.

"Data has had some medical training so she stay with you until you woke up." Gingka said telling us about one of Data's secrets.

"You guys can stay here for the night." Madoka said inviting Takuya and the others for the night.

"Thanks!" Takuya and the others said thankfully.

"Also we want to help you guys look for the other Legendary Bladers also." Takuya said wanting to help.

Once I put her to I close the door letting her get some rest since she had a long tiring day. But I was worry since its been a while since she last fought evil. But I know that Gingka and the others will look after her.


End file.
